La Petite Mort
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Eric Northman es un egocéntrico, idiota y diabólico jefe, y a Sookie Stackhouse no le da miedo decirlo en voz alta. El problema es cuando dicho jefe resulta ser un vampiro con un muy buen sentido de la audición. AU Eric/Sookie
1. Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece.

* * *

**nOtitAs dE lA aUtOrA: **Estoy consciente de la gran responsabilidad que representa iniciar este fic. Uno, porque pretendo que sea largo. Dos, porque en español no hay muchos fics sobre esta pareja (y los libros en general) Tres, porque he decidido que, debido a que estos libros no han sido tan populares en Latinoamérica, me inclinaré más por una versión AU (universo alterno) para que sea más entendible. Aunque tendrá muchos elementos de los libros, claro.

Cuatro, porque cuando me pongo a pensar en Eric Northman, en lugar de escribir, me quedo como idiota viendo al vacío con la boca abierta… Igual, haré el esfuerzo para no distraerme tanto.

gRacIaS

**

* * *

**

...

**...**

**Capítulo I**

**"NUEVA VIDA"**

**...**

...

.

Cuando vi el lugar creí que me había equivocado de dirección.

Claramente, una puerta negra sin cerradura no podía ser la entrada al tan famoso sitio de recreación (por llamarle de alguna forma decente) _'Fantagsia'_.

Me paré de puntitas e intenté divisar alguna otra entrada. A lo mejor la puerta negra era una fachada falsa para confundir a visitantes no deseados, o en su defecto, altamente alterados por sustancias ilegales, que se tragarían el señuelo fácilmente.

Pero nada.

Lo único frente a mí era esa enorme puerta.

Hurgué en mi bolso buscando el pequeño papelito que me había dado Tara la semana pasada.

Después de encontrarlo lo releí unas cuatro veces y reconfirmé que en efecto, estaba en la dirección correcta.

Solté un suspiro.

Eché otra ojeada al lugar y me rendí.

No pensaba pasar un minuto más en este frío y escalofriante callejón, donde resultaba presa fácil de algún maleante.

Ningún trabajo, por muy remunerado que dijera mi mejor amiga que fuera, valía el riesgo.

No señor.

Así que de inmediato reinicié la marcha de regreso a mi pequeño departamento.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando el ruido de un metal pesado rechinando atrajo mi atención.

La bendita puerta negra se abría y un hombre de aspecto, cabe recalcar, _grotesco_, hacía acto de presencia.

_-¿Qué se te ofrece, linda?-_

La forma en que lo dijo, hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas.

_-Yo…-_ balbucear no era bueno, sobre todo en eso de las primeras impresiones, pero en serio que la pinta del tipo estaba empezando a asustarme_ –Vengo por la oferta de trabajo-_

En cuanto lo dije, el hombre me revisó de pies a cabeza. Como una de esas maquinitas de rayos X que usan en los hospitales.

_-Ya veo-_ me dijo con una voz menos grave _–Pasa, pregunta por Bill-_

Asentí nerviosa y me froté las manos.

Mientras caminé a la puerta, ignoré todo lo que pude su mirada penetrante y evité respirar (a toda costa), por miedo a que no solo el aspecto fuera lo único nauseabundo del sujeto en sí.

.

En cuanto crucé la delgada línea entre el aire de afuera y el de adentro, noté la diferencia colosal.

El ambiente de _'Fantagsia'_ era sumamente pesado.

A mis fosas nasales las invadió una mezcla fuerte de todo tipo de olores que al principio no supe diferenciar.

Alcohol, cigarro, perfumes, colonias.

¿Sangre?

Frente a mí se alzaba un bar 'cotidiano' aunque de grandes proporciones.

Veías mesas repletas de clientes, sillones negros, luz brillante, pistas de baile en diferentes niveles (repletas de mujeres despampanantes en cuero negro), fotografías en blanco y negro, más bailarinas exóticas, y al fondo, inconfundible, un letrero rojo de luz fosforescente: FANTAGSIA.

Al menos no mataría a Tara por mandarme a un callejón sin salida.

Me dirigí directa a la barra. Supuse que el cantinero sabría decirme dónde encontrar al dichoso Bill.

Después de notar la cantidad monumental de bebidas alcohólicas que servían en el lugar, el cantinero, un hombre de aspecto gótico, con largo cabello negro y ojos pequeños me habló.

_-¿Qué te sirvo, guapa?-_

Bueno, al parecer, la gente en este lugar le gustaba usar los adjetivos en lugar de los nombres.

_-Hola. Busco a Bill-_

De inmediato el hombre me escaneó con la mirada.

En serio, ¿qué demonios?

Sonrió de medio lado una vez que se detuvo más de cinco segundos en mis pechos y me señaló la dirección de los baños.

_-Sube las escaleras, primera puerta a la derecha-_ me indicó.

No pregunté más.

Me dirigí a donde me había dicho el cantinero, esquivando a varias meseras (y espero, futuras compañeras de trabajo), algunos clientes y un montón de bailarinas despampanantes, con ropas que dejaban nada a la imaginación y mucho que desear en cuanto a diversidad de colores (al parecer el negro estaba de moda aquí)

Cuando llegué por fin a la puerta, me pasé las manos por mi cabello rubio, y cuando verifiqué que todo estaba en orden, toqué dos veces.

_-Adelante- _escuché.

Sin más giré la perilla y al entrar me di cuenta de inmediato de que era una oficina muy acogedora.

Los colores eran muy claros, contrastando con toda la decoración del bar en general. No había ventanas, pero los sillones y los cuadros de tonos pasteles me trajeron una sensación de calma muy linda.

Frente a mí, un hombre guapo, porque vaya que era guapo, de cabello oscuro y piel blanca me sonreía.

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-_

Voz linda y amable.

¿Mencioné ya encantadoramente guapo?

_-Buenas noches-_ sonreí al puro estilo sureño _–Mi nombre es Sookie Stackhouse, vengo por la oferta de trabajo-_

De inmediato el hombre me sonrió (y que sonrisa tan blanca, cabe mencionar) se levantó y cruzó la estancia.

_-Así que tú eres Sookie- _me dijo, estirando la mano para saludarme_ –Mi nombre es Bill Compton, soy el gerente-_

¿Guapo, amable y gerente?

Este trabajo prometía felicidad.

_-Un gusto, señor Compton- _

_-Por favor, toma asiento-_

Desde ya supe que mi jefe era un buen tipo. Vestía ropa casual pero bonita. A diferencia de todo ese cuero negro que vestían allá abajo.

_-Tara dijo que eras linda, pero creo que se quedó corta-_ me flirteó, o al menos, eso quise creer.

_-Gracias-_ dije algo apenada.

Vale, sé que no estoy fea pero que te digan algo así, al menos en mi caso, no es cosa de todos los días.

_-Así que te interesa trabajar en 'Fantagsia'- _continúo.

Yo asentí.

_-Por ahora tenemos una vacante de mesera, si estás interesada, el turno es por las noches-_

Asentí de nuevo. Me lo esperaba, dudo que un bar de este tipo abra al mediodía y ofresca desayunos continentales.

_-Tara dijo que ya tienes experiencia-_

Yo asentí _-Trabajé tres años de mesera en Merlotte's, hasta que ha quebrado- _le dije, intentando suprimir mi nostalgia. Sam, el dueño, era un muy buen amigo mío y me dolió cuando tuvo que cerrar.

_-Ya veo-_ contestó, reclinándose un poco hacia atrás _–Debes saber que si aceptas el trabajo, deberás cumplir con las normas de manera estricta. En 'Fantagsia' brindamos diversión pero nosotros no nos divertimos -_

Bueno. No creo que fuera tan difícil.

Nunca se me han dado muy bien eso de las relaciones sociales (y ni mencionar las sentimentales)

_-Tendrías un día de descanso cada semana y puedes recibir propinas de los clientes-_

¿Un día cada semana?

Perfecto.

Y además, me dejarían conservar mis propinas.

_-El uniforme te lo damos nosotros-_

¡Qué bien! No tendría que comprar nada.

_-Y está terminantemente prohibido relacionarse con los clientes en las horas de trabajo, al igual que con otros trabajadores, en cualquier plano que no sea estrictamente profesional-_

Asentí encantada.

(Y tendría que conformarme con admirar desde lejos al atractivo gerente)

Este lugar parecía bastante serio y no que sea un amante de las normas, pero eso da un poco de tranquilidad y hasta confianza.

Bill Compton (mi ahora jefe, porque por supuesto que había aceptado el trabajo) se levantó.

_-Lamento no poder atenderte más, pero tengo asuntos que me esperan-_ me dijo, mientras nos dirigía a la puerta _–Comienzas mañana, llega temprano-_

_-Por supuesto, señor Compton-_ le aseguré feliz _-Muchas gracias- _

Al fin las cosas empezaban a pintar bien.

...

...

...

Cuando llegué al pequeño departamento en el que ahora vivía, yo seguía sonriendo como soberana idiota.

Me desplomé en un colchón que la hacía de cama y sala a la vez.

Tenía muy pocos muebles, la mayoría traídos de la casa de mi abuela, y no contaba con dinero como para andar haciendo una remodelación de revista de interiores.

Me había mudado a la ciudad hacía unas pocas semanas, en vista de que en mi pequeño pueblo, Bon Temps, no había trabajo de nada y quedarme encerrada en una casa con el recuerdo de mi abuela en todas partes, no sonaba tan bien que digamos.

Desde que ella había muerto hacía ya más de dos años y mi hermano Jason desapareciera con una de sus tantas novias (creo que ni siquiera él podría llevar la cuenta) mi vida se había tornado bastante monótona.

Mi día consistía en vagar por las calles buscando trabajo y consumir toneladas de chocolate por las noches, viendo películas románticas en blanco y negro.

Así que cuando mi mejor amiga Tara me avisó que desocupaban este pequeño departamento , que no estaba _tan_ mal y la renta no estaba por los cielos, y me dijo de un trabajo que prometía mucha ganancia, no pude rehusarme.

Así que, heme aquí.

Un departamento feo, pero no tan feo, y barato.

Un trabajo peligroso, pero no tan peligroso, y que no pagaba tan mal.

Y, si todo resultaba bien, una nueva vida.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

...

.

* * *

...

.

¿Reviews?

_Sari_


	2. El Pasillo Misterioso

**Disclaimer: **lo que reconozcan no es mío.

**nOtiTa dE lA aUtoRa:** en este fic, Sookie no posee ningún poder telepático ni será descendiente de alguna hada de una dimensión alterna. ¿por qué? Porque así siento que uno puede identificarse más fácil con ella, y que una Sookie normal, común y corriente tenga la posibilidad de conocer a Eric Northman, me hace pensar_: entonces la misma posibilidad también la tengo yo :)_

**

* * *

**

...

**...**

**Capítulo II**

**"EL PASILLO MISTERIOSO"**

**...**

...

.

Cuando el reloj dio puntual las siete y media de la noche, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y yo me encontraba caminando hacia mi nuevo trabajo.

Mientras mis tacos bajos retumbaban en el asfalto, repasé la lista de cosas que me compraría en cuanto recibiera mi primer cheque como mesera en '_Fantagsia'_

Una cama, por supuesto, era el primer artículo en la lista. No que mi vida sexual estuviera en su pináculo y la necesitase mucho, pero el frío del piso calaba (a pesar de que el colchón era medianamente grueso) y era un lujo que estaba dispuesta a darme.

Lo segundo (que probablemente llegaría hasta el cheque siguiente) sería un refrigerador gigante. No dejaría pasar en vano todas las lecciones de cocina que me había dado mi abuela. Así que en cuanto tuviera un lugar dónde guardar mis creaciones culinarias, no dudaría ni un poco en hacerlas.

Y para el tercer cheque, un nuevo guardarropa. Todavía usaba prendas que solían estar nuevas cuando yo aún no salía del colegio, así que necesitaba un nuevo par de pantalones, zapatos y una blusa bonita.

.

Cuando llegué a la puerta negra, toqué dos veces y no me extrañó cuando tardaron más de cinco minutos en abrirme.

El guardia (diferente al de la noche anterior) me observó gélido.

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?-_ preguntó seco.

_-Soy Sookie, la nueva mesera- _le dije mientras intentaba sonreír, porque aunque este tipo no fuera tan grotesco como el anterior, tenía un no sé qué, que me ponía nerviosa.

Él asintió.

_-Los empleados entramos por otra puerta, esta es la de los invitados no esperados- _sonrió despectivo –_O en su defecto, no deseados-_

_-Oh-_

Eso no lo sabía.

Me dejó pasar e hice la nota mental de preguntarle a alguna de las otras meseras por dónde se llegaba a la puerta de empleados.

Adentro, vi por primera vez el bar casi vacío, con las luces blancas encendidas y sin música retumbando en el ambiente.

En realidad, si uno lo veía así, no tenía una pinta mala. Hubiese pasado fácilmente por un restaurante lujoso y excéntrico, o una sala de arte de museo, por tantos cuadros y objetos curiosos que colgaban de las paredes.

_-Tú debes ser Sookie- _escuché una voz femenina a mi espalda.

Me volteé y frente a mí estaba una chica muy bonita, un poco más alta que yo, delgada, de cabello largo y ondulado, piel blanca y ojos grandes.

_-Esa soy yo- _contesté, con un apretón de manos.

_-Mi nombre es Amelia Broadway y soy la encargada de enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber para esta noche-_

Yo asentí –_De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible por aprender rápido-_

Ella me sonrió _–No hagas todo lo posible_- me dijo amable –_Sólo asegúrate de hacerlo, Bill nos tiene muy bien vigilados y a pesar de su pinta gentil, es un gerente muy exigente-_

Yo de inmediato la seguí.

Nos llevó a un pequeño cuarto detrás de los baños del bar, donde vi un montón de ropa colgando de unos percheros.

_-Este parece ser de tu talla-_ me dijo, mientras me entregaba una falda negra corta y un top del mismo color _–Pruébatelo mientras te busco unos zapatos-_

Al principio me asusté cuando vi la falda tan escandalosamente corta, y ese top, que claramente, se usaba sin corpiño. Y luego volteé y vi a unas bailarinas probándose sus respectivos 'uniformes', y de pronto me sentí muy agradecida.

Busqué alguna cortina o pequeño cuarto dónde probármelos, pero al notar cómo todas se cambiaban ahí, ignoré todo lo posible la pena que me daba al estarme cambiando frente a tantas otras mujeres, y me los probé.

_-¡Perfecto!- _me dijo Amelia al verme ya cambiada, y me entregó unos zapatos –_Asegúrate que no te queden justos, porque para las tres de la mañana querrás suicidarte o romperte un tobillo si no te calzan a la medida-_

Me los probé y los acabé cambiando por una talla un poco más grande.

_-Ahora, voy a enseñarte la distribución de las mesas, los atajos hacia la barra y sobre todo- _recalcó con voz cansina _–Cómo reaccionar ante clientes que quieran sobrepasarse contigo-_

_-¿Sobrepasarse?- _pregunté un poco preocupada.

_-Tranquila-_ me sonrió –_No hay muchos de esos, y las bailarinas son generalmente las que se llevan la peor parte. De vez en cuando hay algún cliente que se pone demasiado feliz y sus manos un tanto largas, pero hay varios guardias que gustosamente intervendrán por ti, y no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte-_

_-¿Segura?-_ gemí nerviosa.

En Bon Temps nunca tuve que preocuparme por una situación así. Sam siempre tenía los dos ojos bien abiertos y cualquiera que quisiera sobrepasarse con nosotras sabía que no solo se ganaría la furia de mi ahora ex jefe y amigo, sino también un viaje a la comisaría por hostigamiento sexual.

_-Completamente_- me aseguró _–Ahora vamos, que ya casi es hora de abrir y nos faltan un montón de cosas por enseñarte-_

.

En un tiempo récord de cuarenta minutos, Amelia me inculcó el complicado arte de ser una mesera en _'Fantagsia'_

No solo representaba saberse los números de las mesas, la forma de entregar las bebidas o caminar con estos tacones.

También eran un sin número de normas, desde nunca sostener una conversación de más de cuatro frases con los clientes, limitarte a tres descansos de diez minutos a lo largo de toda la noche y de no preguntar cosas que, aparentemente, no debías andar preguntando.

_-¿Y esa entrada de allá lleva a otras mesas?-_ le pregunté a Amelia cuando el bar estaba a punto de abrir y yo ya estaba lista para mi primera noche de trabajo.

Era como un pequeño pasillo, que casi no se notaba, y que parecía llevar a un piso más abajo.

Ella meneó la cabeza_ –En realidad, no lo sé, no nos dejan acercarnos-_

La miré curiosa.

¿Por qué no los dejaban acercarse?

Ella suspiró y me habló en voz baja _–Sospechamos que llega a otro piso, pero ni los clientes, ni las meseras, ni las bailarinas tienen permitido acercarse-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No preguntamos- _me interrumpió _–Y los de seguridad vigilan muy bien que nadie se acerque. Solo he visto entrar al cantinero- _y en eso señaló al sujeto de la noche anterior, de pinta gótica _–Y a Bill, el gerente-_

Mi lado curioso se moría por saber qué tendría de especial esa entrada.

_-Pero suponemos-_ continúo –_Que ha de ser una sala VIP, y las de blanco son las que lo atienden-_

_-¿Las de blanco?-_

Amelia asintió.

_-Las conocerás un poco más entrada la noche-_ y en eso hizo un puchero _–Su hora de llegada es hasta pasada las once y estamos seguras que les pagan mejor que a nosotras-_

Y justo cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle más (porque me moría por saber más), otra mesera, muchísimo más alta que nosotras, pelirroja y despampanante, llegó con mala cara a interrumpirnos.

_-Amelia, deja de socializar, ¿quieres?_- le dijo la susodicha con el cejo fruncido –_Que hay un montonal de trabajo y al parecer, Bill anda de malas-_

Por lo que pude notar, entre esas dos había mala leche, porque Amelia no tardó en responderle con la misma mala cara.

Mientras tanto, yo intentaba imaginarme al apuesto, galante y amable Bill de anoche, siendo en realidad un gruñón y exigente gerente como lo estaban describiendo.

Amelia ignoró a la pelirroja y volteó a verme _-¿Lista?-_

Yo asentí entre nerviosa y un poco emocionada (¡Mi primer trabajo en hacía ya tanto tiempo!)

_-Pues manos y piernas a la obra- _me guiñó el ojo, divertida _-Que los primeros clientes están empezando a llegar-_

.

Para casi la media noche, yo comencé a sentirme un poco más relajada. En realidad no era un trabajo difícil, pero sí bastante cansado.

Los pies me estaban matando y eso que los zapatos me quedaban a la medida. La ventaja resultó en que el uniforme no era de cuero negro y aunque me estaba muriendo de calor, al menos no sentía ninguna tela caliente friccionando ni quemando mi cuerpo.

Amelia me hizo la señal de que podía tomar un descanso, pero me negué cortés.

Era mi primer día y quería lucirme, dar todo lo mejor de mí, no quejarme ni tantito, para que al final de la semana no me despidieran.

Con medida en que la noche se volvía madrugada, pude notar el tipo de clientela que acudía a _'Fantagsia'_

Tipos de traje, que ordenaban bebidas exorbitantemente caras, rolex adornando sus muñecas y anillos de casado en el dedo anular izquierdo (pero que estoy segura no se quedaban de ver aquí con sus esposas para después del trabajo)

Otros tantos que apenas y aparentaban haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad, con rollos gordos de billetes en las bolsas y tan pretensiosos que me sorprendí cuando no les explotaba la cabeza de tanto ego que se cargaban ahí dentro.

Por suerte nadie quiso sobrepasarse conmigo. Supongo porque las bailarinas exóticas (y extremadamente hermosas) representaban una 'presa' muchísimo más apetecible, y que además, otras meseras, como la pelirroja malhumorada o incluso Amelia, eran muchísimo más guapas que yo.

Para casi las dos de la mañana, aprendí que el cantinero, que se hacía llamar Long Shadow, era bastante malhumorado y te daba las bebidas siempre de mala gana (por muy amable que intentases ser con él)

Aprendí también, que de ahora en adelante, al igual que casi todas las demás meseras, dejaría mi pelo recogido mientras trabajaba, porque: uno, estorbaba y dos, contribuía a que me muriese aún más de calor.

.

Eran casi las tres, cuando Amelia me obligó a tomar uno de los descansos de diez minutos junto con ella.

Me arrastró contra mi voluntad (aunque no necesitó mucha fuerza, estaba cansadísima) y fuimos a un pequeño lobby cerca de los baños.

_-Entiendo que quieras lucirte en tu primer día y todo, Sookie-_ me dijo, mientras ambas tomábamos de nuestras respectivas botellas de agua _–Pero tienes que descansar aunque sea un poco, si no, a este ritmo, no durarás para el final de semana-_

Yo asentí, mientras sentía cómo el agua refrescaba mi garganta seca –_Probablemente tengas razón-_

Amelia me sonrió _–Además, espérate al fin, los Viernes y Sábados conocerás lo que es trabajar en un verdadero infierno- _me susurró conspirativa _–Son los días que más odio trabajar aquí, además de que Bill se pone de un humor de perros con rabia-_

Yo reí bajito_ -¿De verdad es tan malo?-_

Ella negó con la cabeza _–No es malo, al contrario, llevo conociéndolo casi un año y si hay algo que he aprendido de Bill, es que es un buen sujeto-_

_-¿Y entonces?-_

_-Pues lo que pasa es que se estresa bastante. Ser gerente no es fácil, por toda la responsabilidad que se carga en hombros, y por lo que he escuchado de conversaciones entre él y Long Shadow, el dueño del lugar es bastante especial y se la carga totalmente contra Bill si algo malo pasase-_ su mirada se tornó un poquito nerviosa _–Dicen que el dueño es un verdadero monstruo, ha despedido a los últimos cinco gerentes en 'Fantagsia' y Bill, el sexto, ha sido el que más ha durado-_

Sentí un poquito de pena por Bill.

Realmente parecía un buen tipo, y con un jefe así, no lo culpaba si se ponía severo con nosotros.

_-¿Y hasta ahora como te ha parecido?-_ me preguntó Amelia, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_-Es bastante cansado-_ le dije –_Pero no es difícil y las propinas son impactantes- _sonreí eufórica.

Ella me sonrió de regreso _-¡Lo sé! Vale totalmente la pena, aún si tienes que soportar a un montón de niñitos ricos o viejos verdes que te miran como si fueras mugre en la suela de sus zapatos-_

En eso, no pude estar más de acuerdo.

_-Bueno chica-_ me dijo Amelia _–Sigamos, que todavía nos falta una hora para cerrar-_

De inmediato tiré la botella ya vacía y me dispuse a seguirla, cuando una figura llamó mi atención a lo lejos.

Era una mujer hermosa, dolorosamente hermosa. Cubierta totalmente de blanco, en un vestido que dejaba sus hombros desnudos, se ajustaba en la cintura y cadera, cayendo suelto hasta sus pies.

Y fue ahí cuando la vi pasar a través de ese pasillo del que Amelia me había advertido antes.

_-¿Amelia?-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Una persona está entrando ahí-_ y señalé con mi mano la pequeña entrada a lo lejos.

Ella asintió _–Es una de las de blanco-_ me dijo.

_-¿Es una mesera?-_ le pregunté impactada.

_-Sí-_ me contestó, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Yo me quedé helada por unos instantes.

Uno: esa mujer era realmente hermosa.

Dos: su uniforme era una verdadera envidia, y no parecía el de una mesera.

Y lo más importante:

¿A dónde llevaba ese pasillo de allá?

.

_-Muy buen trabajo esta noche, Sookie-_

Cuando escuché la voz a mi espalda, me volteé de inmediato y vi a Bill, mi jefe y gerente, sonriéndome galante.

_-Gracias-_ le contesté un poquito apenada.

_-¿No tuviste problemas con algo o alguien?-_ me preguntó ya un poco más serio.

Yo negué con la cabeza _–Para nada, señor Compton-_

Él rió_ –Nadie me llama así-_ e hizo una mueca graciosa _–Bill para ti y en realidad, para todos-_

¿Era un ensueño o qué?

_-Por supuesto, Bill-_

¿Y estaba yo flirteando de regreso?

En eso llegó Amelia.

_-¡Sookie! Que bueno que te encuentro, ya es hora de irnos-_ en eso volteó a ver al gerente _–Bill-_ lo saludó amable.

_-Amelia-_ la saludó él de regreso _-¿Se van a ir juntas?-_

Ambas asentimos.

_-Va a mostrarme la salida y entrada para empleados y ha prometido darme un aventón-_ contesté por ambas.

_-¿No tienes carro?-_

Yo negué con la cabeza.

_-Es peligroso andar a estas horas por las calles sola y caminando-_ me dijo con voz grave.

_-Por eso-_ le interrumpió Amelia _-Me he ofrecido a llevarla-_ le contestó un poco recelosa.

¿Había algo entre esos dos?

Bill asintió.

_-Me parece bien-_ y en eso volteó a verme a mí _–Cualquier día que lo necesites, no dudes en decírmelo y puedo pedirle a Bubba que te lleve o te puedo llevar yo- _ofreció.

Yo volví a derretirme ahí donde estaba parada.

¡Qué caballero!

_-Gracias-_ le sonreí tímida.

En eso, Amelia hizo un ruido con la garganta que me pareció más bien un gruñido y me jaló hacia la salida.

_-¡Buenas noches!-_ le grité al gerente ya desde lo lejos.

Él sólo me siguió con la mirada hasta Amelia y yo desaparecimos por la puerta.

.

El auto de Amelia era una versión nueva, pero no tan nueva, de un Stratus rojo. Mientras nos subíamos, noté que el asiento trasero estaba repleto de un montón de revistas, papeles desordenados y varios cambios de ropa.

Ella me sonrió –_Disculpa el desorden, pero siempre se me olvida limpiar el auto-_

_-No te fijes-_ le contesté divertida –_Si vieras mi departamento ahorita, después de la mudanza, tu carro te parecería un hotel de cinco estrellas recién limpiado por la mucama-_

Sin más, arrancó el motor y le dije la dirección de mi departamento, que no quedaba muy lejos.

_-Amelia, ¿tú y Bill tienen algo?-_

De acuerdo. Eso fue muy directo y probablemente sin tacto.

Pero la mirada recelosa y el gruñido de Amelia mientras Bill y yo platicábamos me tomó desprevenida y no quería andarme metiendo en líos ajenos.

Si ella y Bill eran, habían sido o planeaban tener algo, yo no iba a meterme.

Amelia me contestó con una gran carcajada.

_-¿Bill?-_ me preguntó divertida _-¿Estás bromeando?-_

Yo negué con la cabeza _–Es que hace rato tú…-_

_-Sookie-_ me interrumpió, chasqueando la lengua –_Entre Bill y yo existe un profundo respeto y hasta algunos tintes de una posible amistad, pero nada más-_

_-¿Y entonces por qué reaccionaste así cuando estaba hablando con él?-_

En eso, llegamos a la entrada de mi edificio y ella apagó el carro.

Volteó a verme ya seria –_Sookie, mira, yo sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero puedo ver que eres una buena chica-_

Yo la escuché atenta.

_-Y Bill es un buen sujeto-_ continúo _–Pero su vida y la gente con la que se involucra…- _carraspeó, aclarando su garganta _–No son tan buenas como él-_

Y luego volvió a sonreír dulce _–Ten cuidado, no te involucres demasiado en el plano sentimental con nadie de ahí. No va a traerte nada bueno-_

Suspiré y le sonreí de regreso. Supongo que en muchas partes tenía razón.

Yo en realidad no conocía bien a Bill (por muy amable y bueno que se viese, uno no debe fiarse tan fácil de las personas, y eso incluía a la misma Amelia)

Además era nueva en el trabajo, lo último que necesitaba era algún tipo de complicación personal que lo arruinara todo.

_-De acuerdo, gracias-_ le dije, sonando cansada _–Te veo al rato- _

Ella se despidió también y salí del automóvil, entrando al departamento.

Demasiado para la primera noche.

No quería ni imaginar la segunda.

…

* * *

.

Mil gracias a: **ShaDark**** , ****Honneygranger**** , ****RociRadcliffe**** , ****Diable Dreams**** , ****Shaska**** , ****pigmeo**** , ****RubbyMoon-chang-Sly**** , ****ZarethMalfoy** por sus reviews.

Ojalá les haya gustado y ¡no olviden comentar! Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

.

Besos

_Sari_


End file.
